Grey Halliwell
Greyson Gilbert Halliwell, often known as Grey Halliwell, is the son of Melinda Halliwell, a Warren witch, and Noah Samson, a Slayer. History Childhood Greyson Gilbert Halliwell was born to Melinda Halliwell and Noah Samson on October 31, 2030. Being the only boy in the family, he was the sole heir to the Slayer gene. He often played superhero with his Exposure Civil War Personality Grey is a rebel who doesn't conform to traditional wiccan and slayer conventions. He isn't afraid to stick up for himself, even his older cousins, who he often fights with. Grey's great aunt Paige once stated that his improvisational fighting style was much like that of Billie Jenkins, an old charge of Paige's. Additionally, Grey has a sarcastic streak, and has been known to constanly taunt and crack jokes about her opponents, even whilst in battle. Grey functions as a rare willing hero. He knows how important his calling is, and wouldn't give up his responsibilities for the world. In contrast of most of his family's feelings of burdon about their craft, Grey is completely devoted to fighting evil. Grey has also shown to be extremely defiant. He isn't afraid to stand up for himself, even to his older cousins. One of his most defining personality traits is his tendency to keep secrets from his family. Such secrets include his attraction to males, his nightly patrols, his relationship with Sam, and his sighting of Lia during a patrol. Powers and Abilities *Basic Wiccan Powers **'Spell Casting': The ability to create and cast spells. **'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying': The ability to locate beings using a map and crystal. *'Clairvoyance':The power to gain knowlege from a supernatural source. **'Precognition': The power to see into the future. Grey is able to see multiple years into the future, by will. **'Retrocognition': The power to see into the past. **'Second Sight': The power to see into another place. *'Slayer Abilities' **'Super Strength': Grey is able to lift ten times his body weight. **'Enhanced Speed': Grey is able to run about sixty miles an hour. **'Enhanced Senses': Grey has demonstrated super hearing, and incredible eyesight. **'Accelerated Healing': Grey is able to heal from minor wounds in minutes. **'Enhanced Intuition': Grey can usually sense when evil is near. Sexuality Grey is gay, and extremely confident in his sexuality. In 2038, being gay is largely accepted, but for an unknown reason, he still feels the need to hide his homosexuality from his family. Relationship with Sam :: "I love you, Greyson Halliwell. I always will." Grey first met Sam Winchester while on patrol in Central 2. When Grey was swarmed with minion demons Sam helped the younger man by using his pyrokinetic abilities to scare the demons away. The two began talking about why Grey was patrolling. Grey was immediately attracted to Sam, but he assumed Sam was straight. After walking Grey home, Sam kissed him goodnight, surprising him. The two kept in contact, and went patrolling together on a nightly basis, usually ending in them breaking into an abandoned building and making out. They continued this for a couple of weeks. Their age difference, six years, wasn't a big deal since the legal age is sixteen in 2038. They formally began their relationship about a month after they met. Grey would often spend the night at Sam's apartment, although they didn't do anything sexual, telling his mother he was staying at Magic School. Their first sexual encounter came about two months after they met. After Grey's parents had a large fight, he went over to Sam's for comfort. One thing led to another, and Grey lost his virginity to Sam. Their relationship was greatly strengthened by the act. After that, Grey spent almost all of his time with Sam. After his family began questioning his whereabouts, Grey had to cut back on his time with Sam, and the two would only see eachother at night. They were almost caught by Grey's mother, who went into his room to wake him up for a Halliwell meeting when the two were sleeping in his bed together. Thanks to Grey's clairvoyance, he dreamed the outcome only seconds before Melinda walked through the door, and was able to meet his mother at the door, without her seeing inside his room. After that, Sam confessed his love for Grey, who quickly reciprocated. ﻿ Appearances Notes *Grey is the only witch-slayer in existence.